Amanda Lopez
Amanda Lopez is a student at Jefferson County Middle School and one of Milo's classmates. She is very organized. She and Milo eventually become each other's love interests. She is voiced by Chrissie Fit. Personality Amanda is obsessed with order and perfection. She schedules every single minute of her day and works hard to keep everything going according to her schedule. In turn, she used to avoid spending time around Milo to keep Murphy's Law from ruining things for her. When things do go horribly wrong, Amanda tends to get immensely stressed out. She had trouble breathing when the opera she'd attended with Milo started falling to pieces, and when everything went wrong at the school dance, Amanda can be heard shrieking at the top of her lungs. Afterward, Milo found her lying on her back in despair, where she weakly complained about the wreckage. She's very good at organizing events and has done so on a number of occasions, having been put in charge of both Milo's birthday party and the school dance. During these events, she dedicates all of her time to trying to make sure that things go as planned. She considers rules important, such as when a sentient blob was rampaging in science class, she quickly complained to the teacher that it was texting in class. Amanda puts having fun behind making sure things are in order, to the extent that she assigned her friend, Lydia, to have fun for her. Her attitude towards being perfectly prepared, and towards Murphy's Law in general, however, seems to have calmed down a bit towards the end of season one. She can be seen riding a wave of water with Lydia during the Battle of the Bands, enjoying herself in spite of the chaos. Physical Appearance Amanda has an olive skin tone and dark brown eyes with visible eyelashes. Her shoulder-length hair is a deep burgundy color and very straight, with perfectly even bangs that cover her eyebrows. She wears deep pink lipstick and light pink spherical earrings alongside a magenta headband. She often sports an open, bright pink cardigan with magenta striped lining on the thick shawl collar, as well as a white crop top underneath. Her pants are the same color as her headband, with a darker colored belt, a pink belt buckle, and cuffs that match the color of her jacket. Her shoes are pink flats with much darker soles. History Relationships Milo Murphy Amanda and Milo are on friendly terms, although Amanda is reserved about being around him due to his condition. Initially, Amanda largely avoided Milo over Murphy's Law. Her love of organization made her even more nervous about his condition, and she often politely voiced her fears out loud, only growing more uncomfortable whenever he claimed that he'd help if anything went wrong. After watching him give an entertaining performance at the opera in spite of the destruction, she started a standing ovation and afterward agreed to go for a pizza with Milo, Melissa, and Zack, but warned Milo not to push it when he brought up Murphy's law again. Amanda ignored him when he tried to get her to have fun at the school dance she'd organized, as she felt it was more important to keep Murphy's Law from destroying the dance. When things finally did go as wrong as they possibly could, Amanda begged Milo not to try to fix the fuse box, only to give up when she realized things couldn't get worse. Upon finding out he'd not only fixed everything but vastly improved it, Amanda was delighted and shyly asked him to dance with her. Milo said he'd love to after he was finished playing the accordian on the song he was performing with his friends and Amanda agreed to wait for him, finally starting to dance herself and relax. At the Battle of the Bands, Amanda is seen having fun with Lydia in the midst of all the chaos, revealing a change in the way she sees Murphy's Law. Amanda and Milo would later end up being partners on Cake 'Splosion, her favorite baking show. Though initially horrified of what Murphy's Law would do and asking Milo to stay out of her way as much as possible, Amanda changed her mind after seeing how he was prepared for everything and decided it was better to have him around. When they actually won the bake-off, she hugged him happily, causing him to blush and for her to gain a deeper appreciation for him. After the Forget the Llamas, Save the Alpacas benefit concert, Amanda kissed Milo on the cheek, telling him they were 'just getting started'. She has been affectionate with him ever since, showing that she has come to like him back. From there on out she can often be seen hanging out with him and his friends. At the Winter Break Awards, she ended up presenting Milo's Greatest Perseverance award to him and giving him another kiss on the cheek. Melissa Chase Amanda and Melissa are classmates, and are both a part of the same band, with Amanda as band manager and Melissa on the bass. While they were preparing to board the subway, she was quick to return to the ticketing booth to use her student discount for Melissa, who'd forgotten hers. Amanda is aware of Melissa's attempts to manipulate her dedication to perfection and often calls her out on such occasions. While she'd initially turned down Melissa's request to have her help organize Milo's birthday party, she couldn't stand it when Melissa started talking about organizing a party without 'cohesive color schemes', and promptly gave in and agreed to go. When Murphy's Law caused chaos at the opera and Amanda began to panic, Melissa tried to calm her down. Initially, Amanda ignored her attempts, even getting annoyed and saying 'don't you yoga me' after being told to take deep, calming breaths. Later, they both get in an argument about who would do a better job cleaning Hamilton H. Park. This lead to a contest between them. When the contest got interrupted by goats, they apologized to each other and were still good friends in the end. Zack Underwood Amanda and Zack are classmates, and both part of the same band, with her as manager and him on lead guitar. When he suggested she switch to tangerines in order to save time on her schedule, she responded that his words were noted. She outright denied his excitement to go play video games, instead notifying him that she was their band's new manager and that she'd set up a gig for that afternoon. When he complained that he wasn't sure about having a manager when they didn't even have a name, she ignored him, simply stating that the name was 'TBD'. Lydia Amanda is best friends with Lydia and often spends time with her outside of class. She entrusted Lydia to have fun on her behalf during the school dance while Amanda was busy making sure everything was going smoothly, and the two of them had fun listening to Just Getting Started during the Battle of the Bands. After becoming the new manager of Just Getting Started, Amanda texts Lydia to bring something for powering the equipment, and she did so immediately. Mort Schaeffer Amanda and Mort are classmates, and are both a part of the same band, with Amanda as band manager and Mort on drums. They were on the same team alongside Bradley during a group project, and during the school dance, Mort helped Amanda remove Milo's shoe from some glue. The two of them sat together and talked during Christmas Eve dinner with Milo, Melissa, and Zack's families. Bradley Nicholson Amanda and Bradley are classmates, and the two of them sit together on occasion. They were in the same group alongside Mort for a project and ended up doing fairly well on it in comparison to the rest of the class. Joni Amanda and Joni are classmates. They don't interact much, but when Joni had a 'moment' with Milo during lunch, an angry Amanda ran up and began shaking her harshly, saying the words 'He's Mine!' repeatedly. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Going the Extra Milo" *"The Undergrounders" *"Sunny Side Up" *"Party of Peril" *"Smooth Opera-tor" *"Murphy's Lard" *"Athledecamathalon" *"The Substitute" *"School Dance" *"Battle of the Bands" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"World Without Milo" *"A Christmas Peril" Season Two *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Snow Way Out" *"Teacher Feature" *"Picture Day" *"Cake 'Splosion!" *"Doof's Day Out" *"Managing Murphy's Law" *"Milo's Shadow" *"Spy Little Sister!" *"Ride Along Little Doggie" *"Cast Party" *"Safety First" *"First Impressions" *"The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club" *"Parks and Wreck" *"Escape" Trivia *Amanda Lopez shares some characteristics with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb. Both are Hispanic characters (Isabella specifically being Mexican-Jewish), wear an outfit mainly composed of a pink color scheme, and both appear to be the love interest of their respective show's main title character. *She is seen cheering for Slash in "Battle of the Bands", this could suggest that she is a fan of Slash's work. *She has the same name as the future daughter of Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson. *Amanda was originally planned to be Caucasian, but after Disney asked if Dan and Swampy could integrate some diversity in the show, she was changed to be of Hispanic heritage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T456och6Cg4 References id:Amanda Lopez pl:Amanda Lopez vi:Amanda Lopez Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting Characters Category:A Category:Milo's class Category:Just Getting Started Category:L Category:Featured Article